WALL-E Characters Play Truth or Dare
by M-Oislife
Summary: Title says it all. I'm accepting Truth and Dare requests. It's between WALL-E, EVE, M-O, McCrea, and AUTO. KEEP THE TRUTHS AND DARES A RATING BETWEEN K AND T! Now rated T due to Chapter 5.
1. Introduction

_**I just LOVE these Truth or Dare fics!**_

 _ **I'm a little surprised no one has done this yet. Whatever. It exists now. You're welcome. I'll be taking requests.**_

 _ **Everyone belongs to Pixar. (Except Mandy and Brennan. They belong to me.)**_

* * *

WALL-E uncubed himself and looked around wildly. He was inside what looked like an apartment. He cubed himself back up in fear. Around him were EVE, M-O, McCrea, and - much to WALL-E's surprise - AUTO. _What happened? Where are we?_ WALL-E struggled to remember how he got there but came up with nothing.

The others woke up and started exchanging confused and worried looks. EVE and AUTO were glaring at each other. At that moment, the door swung open. A man and a woman stepped in.

"Hello, hello, hello!" called the woman. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt, black yoga pants, and black and blue sneakers. "My name is Mandy, and this is my boyfriend, Brennan!" Brennan had black hair, green eyes, a green shirt, ripped jeans, and dark green combat boots.

WALL-E nervously rolled up to them and stuck out his hand. "WALL-E," he introduced himself.

"We already know who you guys are. You are all wondering why we brought you to our home, huh? Well, you are going to play a game," Brennan explained.

"Game?" EVE asked suspiciously.

Mandy nodded. "Yes! You are going to play Truth or Dare. The readers will decide what you guys will reveal and what you will do."

"Readers?" AUTO repeated.

"Yep! You are currently in a fanfic. It's probably best for you NOT to ask how you ended up here," Mandy explained.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Don't worry guys, this will be a piece of cake! You'll see!" McCrea tried to reassure them. _Hopefully..._ he added silently to himself

* * *

 _ **Pretty short and all, I know. But, yeah, give me truths and dares! I look forward to it!**_


	2. T or D - Truth

_**I own no one. Just Mandy and Brennan.**_

* * *

"We have our first truth!" Mandy exclaimed happily.

"It is from a guest," Brennan added. "They'd like to know which you would prefer. The post-apocalyptic world, or space forever?"

"Earth," EVE said flatly.

WALL-E and M-O nodded in agreement.

"I'd say Earth as well. We can turn this mess around. We can make life sustainable," McCrea reasoned.

"Orders were, 'Do not return to Earth.' Should have stayed on the _Axiom_ ," AUTO droned.

The three other robots and McCrea glared at AUTO. AUTO ignored them.

"Well. Okay then! That's all for now! Remember, readers, leave your truths and dares with your reviews!" Mandy said.


	3. T or D - Truth 2 and 2 Dares

_**I'm back with another chap! I own no one. Just Mandy and Brennan.**_

* * *

"We're back! And this time, we've got another truth and two dares!" Brennan announced to the readers.

"The truth is for AUTO and it is from Vincent109!" Mandy declared.

AUTO looked nervous. A look of pleasure spread on EVE's face. WALL-E rubbed his hands together, hopefully. McCrea smirked. M-O tried not to laugh.

"Vincent109 wants to know who your crush is!" Brennan said, grinning.

All eyes were on AUTO, who took a nervous gulp. "NAN-E"

"The daycare bot?" Mandy asked.

AUTO nodded, humiliated. The LAST thing he wanted to do was to admit his crush in front of his enemies.

"Okay," Brennan said.

"The first dare is also for AUTO also from Vincent109," Mandy announced. "He dares you to go get a girlfriend, dude!"

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that!" Brennan chuckled as he clapped his hands.

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, there stood a blond fangirl with green eyes, black shorts, and an "I *heart* AUTO" shirt. The second she saw AUTO, she glomped him.

"LET GO!" AUTO shouted.

"NEVER!" shrieked the fangirl.

WALL-E, EVE, M-O, and McCrea fell over laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh so soon if _I_ were you, WALL-E," Mandy said warningly.

WALL-E immediately stopped and gave the couple a nervous look.

"Because this next dare is for you!" Brennan announced.

"It's also for AUTO," Mandy added.

"Need break!" AUTO gasped as he struggled to pry the fangirl off of him.

"No breaks! Just truths and dares!" Brennan shouted.

"Dare?" WALL-E asked, trying to ask what the dare is.

"This dare is from JOHNHAMMOND1993, who dares you and AUTO spend a day in the same room without fighting or saying anything bad to each other!" Mandy declared.

WALL-E gulped. EVE pulled him into a hug. M-O gave WALL-E a look of pure sympathy. McCrea saluted him. WALL-E smiled a little (in his own way).

"No sympathy for me?" AUTO asked.

"I'll give you sympathy!" the fangirl said, eagerly.

"NOT YOU!" AUTO shouted.

"Okay, girl. Leave your boyfriend be. He has a game to play. But I'm sure he'll be glad to arrange a date," Brennan said.

"Okay," the fangirl sighed. She turned to AUTO and grinned. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," she said with an attempted British accent. AUTO grimaced.

Mandy clapped her hands and the fangirl disappeared.

"Okay. Time for you two," Brennan gestured to WALL-E and AUTO "to do your dare! Into our bedroom, quickly now!"

Mandy and Brennan shooed WALL-E and AUTO into their room. Then Mandy closed the door while Brennan ran off. He came back with a pair of hammers and some nails. The two of them nailed the door shut.

Mandy huffed a laugh. "We'll let them out tomorrow," she said grinning.

"In the meantime, let's order pizza," Brennan suggested.

EVE, M-O, and McCrea were staring at them with wide eyes.

 _The next_ day...

"And that's the last one!" Mandy declared as she pried out the last nail. Brennan opened the door.

WALL-E and AUTO charged out. They glared at each other. Then they lunged for each other, spitting out any insults they could come up with. After fifteen minutes of fighting and cursing each other out, they finally parted. Everyone was staring at them.

"Are you two done?" Brennan asked.

WALL-E nodded, panting heavily.

"Welp, that's all for now! See you next time! Byeeeeeee!" Mandy said.

* * *

 _ **This fic is going on a two-month hiatus, but that doesn't mean you can't submit truths or dares in the meantime! See you in early September! Byeeeeee!**_


	4. T or D - 4 Truths and 6 Dares

_**Finally! Another chapter! Sorry about the long silence. To apologize here is an extra long chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no one. Only Mandy and Brennan belong to me.**_

* * *

"We are BACK!" Mandy shouted. "Wow! We have a LOT of truths and dares! Let's get started!"

"The first one is a truth and it is for all of you. It is from AT0036. They want to know what you guys would do if you guys were buried in a huge stack of trash," Brennan explained.

 _Blow it up_ EVE said in their binary code.

 _Make an attempt to cube and stack it_ WALL-E said.

 _Most likely freak out and try to get out ASAP._ M-O admitted.

 _Make an attempt to get out so I can get away from the rest of you._ AUTO droned.

"Probably try to dig my way out," McCrea said.

"That makes sense," Brennan said approvingly.

"This next truth is for M-O. It is from Vincent109. He wants to know who your crush is. And if you decline the truth, then he dared you to reveal your crush. So there is no backing out of it," Mandy said.

If M-O were a human, his face would feel as though it were on fire. _Do I HAVE to?_

"Yes," Mandy and Brennan said simultaneously.

M-O gulped. _All right. Just ... please don't judge me. While doing this I am going to reveal what is possibly my biggest secret._

All eyes were on him, filled with curiosity.

 _I actually have two crushes._

 _Two?_ EVE echoed.

 _Two._

 _Well, don't leave us in suspense! Who are they?!_ EVE urged.

 _You can tell us! We're your friends._ WALL-E encouraged.

EVE shot AUTO a look. _Well ... MOST of us anyway ..._ She continued to glare at AUTO, the message was clear; _Tease him the slightest and I'll blow you to smithereens._

M-O sighed. _The first one is D-Fib._

"The defibrillator bot?" McCrea asked.

M-O nodded.

 _She's cute!_ WALL-E said _Good choice if you ask me!_

EVE glared at her boyfriend.

 _Not as good as you though._ WALL-E said immediately.

 _So who's the other one?_ EVE asked.

M-O gulped, his robotic heart pounding. There was a long silence before M-O whispered _VA-QUM..._

 _Isn't he a male robot?_ AUTO asked a mischievous look spread across his face.

M-O nodded, refusing to look at anyone.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded.

 _You guys heard that correctly. I'm bisexual._

EVE suddenly pulled M-O into a comforting hug. _It's okay. If you're bisexual, we're fine with it. We support you._ She glared at AUTO. _RIGHT?!_

The look on her face made AUTO nervous. _Umm ... yeah, sure ..._

"Awww, how sweet," Mandy cooed.

"Onto the next dare! It is from Laura the Lucian and it is for AUTO. You have to be programmed to be good for a chapter. We'll take care of that for the next chapter. She also has a truth for all of you. What is the most embarrassing thing any of you have ever done?" Brennan said.

WALL-E decided to go first. _One time, I was busy stacking up cubes with my fellow WALL-E units and I tripped on a piece of trash that wasn't fully packed. It was at the top of a really tall trash tower, too. I tumbled all the way to the bottom. As soon as everyone found out I wasn't hurt, just a little stunned, everyone started laughing. It was humiliating at the time, but looking back now, I'm finding the situation funny._

EVE went next. _During training, I was at the top of the game. Then one of my sisters beat me in an obstacle course that would determine who is moving on. I was SUPER embarrassed about the loss._

Then M-O _One time, I was experimenting with a bottle of Febreeze and I somehow pulled the trigger - while it was aimed at my face. My cleaning crew was there to witness it._

McCrea took a deep breath. "I was doing the morning announcements and I messed up my speech. It was embarrassing enough as it was, but then I dropped an eff bomb out of anger. I was absolutely humiliated, so the announcements ended early that day."

AUTO went last. _I try to stay professional whenever possible, which is why I have never done ANYTHING embarrassing._

"That would make sense," said Brennan

"Next up is a dare from JE for EVE. You have been dared to not look at WALL-E for 24 hours," Mandy announced.

EVE gasped in horror, but then she reluctantly nodded.

"Okay! Your time begins now," Mandy declared.

"This is a truth for the bots by FairlyOddFaller. When did you guys first abandon your programming?" Brennan said.

 _Day one on the job, believe it or not! I've collected items in secret since then and no one found out._ WALL-E announced.

 _It would have to be when I first met WALL-E,_ EVE said.

 _Same here._ M-O agreed.

 _I've NEVER abandoned my programming._ AUTO said.

"Sweet!" said Mandy. "Now for a dare, also by FairlyOddFaller. You all have to say yes to whatever AUTO tells you to do. However, this does NOT include kissing, anything dangerous, illegal, or NSFW."

AUTO turned to McCrea. _Captain. Take everyone back into space._

"Yes," Captain McCrea said, but he didn't move.

 _Well? Aren't you going to?_

"The dare said we just had to say yes to you. The dare did NOT say that we had to actually DO it," McCrea said with a smug look.

EVE pumped her fist in triumph. _YES!_

M-O and WALL-E high-fived each other.

Mandy and Brennan looked at each other. "I guess we'll give you guys credit for that loophole," Mandy eventually said.

"This next truth is from Vincent109. AUTO, did you ever like GO-4?" Brennan asked.

 _I did like him. He was loyal to me and perfect for the job. He will be missed._ AUTO explained.

"That's sweet. You also have a dare from Vincent109. You have been dared to ask NAN-E out!" Mandy shouted that last part.

 _WHAT?!_ AUTO yelped.

WALL-E, EVE, M-O, and McCrea started snickering.

Brennan clapped his hands and a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, NAN-E stood in its place. "Go ahead," Brennan said, grinning.

AUTO took a deep breath and slowly exhaled (in his own way). _NAN-E?_

 _Yes, AUTO?_ NAN-E responded.

 _I was wondering if you would like to, I dunno, maybe go to a movie with me or something like that? It's just ... I really like you and I have for a long time. If you don't want to, I completely understa-_

 _Yes._

 _Wait, what?_

 _I said I'll do it._

For the first time ever, AUTO was filled with happiness. _REALLY?!_

NAN-E nodded. _When would be a good time for you?_

 _Well, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, but maybe sometime later this week?_

 _That sounds good. I'll see you later, hon._

In a puff of smoke, NAN-E disappeared.

AUTO seemed to be frozen.

"Dude... are you okay?" Brennan asked.

Silence. Then -

 _I HAVE A **DAAAAAAAAAATE!**_ AUTO shouted.

"Well, congratulations!" Mandy said, grinning.

"Good luck with it," Brennan said.

"Next we have a dare from Mallerie Thompson. WALL-E. EVE. You have been dared to spark kiss," Mandy said.

 _But I've been dared to not look at him._ EVE said.

"Close your eyes," McCrea suggested.

 _Okay._

EVE squeezed her eyes shut and then pressed her forehead to WALL-E's. A spark jolted between them, growing more and more vibrant. Soon, sparks were flying. Eventually, they parted and EVE turned away from WALL-E, trying not to look at him.

"Welp, that wraps up that's everything!" Brennan announced.

"See you, readers, next time!" Mandy shouted.

* * *

 ** _Whew! That took a long time! Anyways, so you all next time! Byeeee~_**


	5. T or D - 6 Dares

_**Sorry, this took a while. I was just busy with my other Truth or Dare fic. It's called "Truth or Dare with Four Slasher Icons," so if you like horror movies, be sure to check that out. In the meantime, read this. You won't regret it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own Mandy and Brennan. The others belong to Pixar.**_

* * *

"Okaaaay! It's a new dare and we are BACK!" Brennan shouted.

"Since it is a new day, EVE can look at WALL-E again," Mandy said with a grin.

 _YES!_ EVE and WALL-E shouted in unison. Then EVE glomped him.

"Also, due to a dare from the previous chapter, AUTO, you have to come with us," Mandy said.

Mandy and Brennan walked into a room and AUTO followed them. The door closed. There was silence for a moment, but then there was a bunch of noises and AUTO screaming in protest. Then it went silent again.

The door swung open and Mandy, Brennan, and AUTO came out.

"As you all may remember, Laura the Lucian has dared AUTO to be programmed to be good for a chapter, so that's what we did," Brennan explained.

 _I'm honestly glad you did. I feel great! I'm sorry for my behavior out in space, earlier._ AUTO said

 _Apology accepted... I guess._ EVE said with a "wtf" look on her face.

"All right! Let's get started with the dares!" Mandy shouted.

"The first dare is from Doglover. WALL-E, you and EVE have to watch WALL-E the movie," Brennan said.

 _It WAS pretty fun being in that movie, but I don't think we ever got around to watching the final product._ WALL-E admitted.

"Okay, then! You two can go in here," Mandy gestured to a room. WALL-E and EVE went inside and they closed the door.

"While they're doing that, let's move onto the next dare. M-O, Doglover has dared you to spark kiss D-FIB," Brennan said.

 _Woah, WHAT?! Nononononononononono! She will KILL me!_ M-O frantically protested.

"Sorry, but a dare's a dare!" Mandy said. With that, she clapped her hands and D-FIB appeared in a puff of smoke.

"All right, M-O. Go ahead," said Brennan, turning to the little robot.

M-O gulped and rolled up to D-FIB. _Just so you know, I'm only doing this because I have been dared to._

D-FIB looked confused. _Do what?_

M-O didn't answer. Instead, he pressed his forehead to D-FIB's and forced a spark to pass between them. When he pulled away, the two robots did a robot version of a blush.

 _That ... honestly felt good ..._ D-FIB said slowly.

 _Yeah ..._ M-O agreed.

 _You know, I've kind of always had a thing for you._ D-FIB admitted.

M-O's eyes grew wide. _Huh. I've always kind of had a thing for you, too._

D-FIB's eyes grew wide. _Really?_

M-O nodded _D-do you want to go out sometime?_

 _I'd like that._

 _G-great! We'll arrange a date. How does Friday sound?_

 _Friday sounds good._

 _Great! So how about Friday night at the movies at seven?_

 _Sounds awesome!_

"Okay, you two lovebirds. Let's move on," Brennan said, somewhat teasingly.

 _See ya, D._

 _Bye, M-O._

With that, D-FIB disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay. The rest of the dares involve WALL-E and EVE, so we'll just wait for them to finish the movie," Mandy announced.

 **An hour and a half later ...**

WALL-E and EVE came out of the room they were in. They were both crying robotic tears.

 _You were so good!_ EVE said between sobs.

 ** _I_** _was good?! You were FANTASTIC!_ WALL-E responded.

"So I take it you liked the movie?" Mandy asked.

 _HECK YEAH!_ the two lovers shouted in unison.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you guys," Brennan eerily said with a smirk.

Whatever happiness WALL-E and EVE had immediately disappeared.

"Doglover has dared everyone to forgive AUTO," Mandy announced.

 _Okay. That shouldn't be TOO bad..._ WALL-E said with a nervous glance at AUTO.

"I'll go first," McCrea volunteered. He turned to AUTO. "AUTO, I forgive you for everything you've done in space. You were ... just doing your job."

 _Thank you!_ Auto said and his eye curved upward in a smile.

 _I forgive you too._ M-O said, trying to show as little emotion as possible.

 _S-same here._ WALL-E said, his voice quivering a bit.

 _I forgive you, AUTO_ EVE mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Brennan asked.

 _Yes, it was._ EVE retorted.

"Onto the next dare. Bananabob has dared AUTO to spark kiss EVE while WALL-E watches," Mandy said.

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!_ the three robots shouted in unison.

 _I can't spark kiss her! She has a boyfriend!_ AUTO protested.

"Tough shiggles," Brennan said with a shrug.

"I'm glad the dare said WALL-E had to watch. I don't know if I'd be able to stand to look," McCrea said, with a sick look on his face.

M-O nodded in agreement and they turned around.

AUTO gulped. _Well, here goes nothing._

EVE gulped. The two robots pressed their foreheads together and a tiny spark passed.

As soon as the kiss ended, EVE rushed back to WALL-E and gave him an even bigger spark kiss. Then they hugged.

"... Okay," said Brennan.

"This next dare is from Sasha. WALL-E and EVE have been dared to turn human for 24 hours and ... um ... 'get steamy' for those of you who know what we mean," Mandy said.

 _"Get Steamy"? What does that mean?_ WALL-E asked.

* * *

 _ **Due to the rating of this fic and the fact that some innocent minds may be reading this, I'm going to be glossing over this explanation. You can just picture what's happening during this break if you'd like. So please stand by for a moment.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **And we're back.**_

* * *

After that explanation, WALL-E and EVE looked somewhat traumatized.

"It's a dare, so you have to do it," Brennan said.

A cloud of smoke engulfed WALL-E and EVE and when it cleared, they were human.

Wally had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark yellow shirt with sleeves that were black with white stripes. He had on brown sweatpants and dark brown combat boots.

Eve had long white hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white zip sweatshirt that had the plant symbol on the left side of her chest. She had matching white sweatpants and white anti-gravity boots. Her ion cannon was on her back and it was held by a black strap that ran diagonally across her chest.

"All right, you two can proceed to the bedroom," Mandy said.

They walked into the room and closed the door. Soon, happy moans and squeaks were coming from the bedroom. M-O, McCrea, and AUTO were all trying their best not to be sick.

 **Several hours later...**

When Wally and Eve walked out of the bedroom, they seemed like completely different people. Their hair was a mess and they were grinning uncontrollably, a dazed look in their eyes.

"First chance we get, we are doing that again," Wally said.

Eve nodded in agreement. Then she pulled Wally into another big, wet kiss with tongue.

 _Ew! Save it for the bedroom!_ M-O begged.

The two lovers pulled away from each other and blushed.

"And now for our final dare. It is from Doglover. You have all been dared to meet Toy Chica," Brennan announced.

"Who's Toy Chica?" Wally asked after a moment.

The door shattered and in the doorway stood Toy Chica from _Five Nights at Freddy's._

"THAT is Toy Chica," Mansy said, waving at the animatronic bird.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Everyone shouted in unison. They raced into the nearest room and slammed the door.

"LET US KNOW WHEN IT'S GONE!" McCrea shouted from inside.

Toy Chica tilted her head a little.

"Welp, their reaction seems somewhat appropriate. Anyways, thanks for stopping by, Chica!" Brennan said.

Chica waved and left.

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up another chapter! Submit your truths and dares, as usual! I look forward to it! Happy Thanksgiving! Byeeeee!**_


	6. T or D - 9 Dares

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got distracted by other stuff. But here ya go! :D**_

 _ **WARNING: There is a moment in this chapter that is very dark! So read with caution!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own no one. Jut Brennan and Mandy.**_

* * *

"Since the previous chapter is over, AUTO can be evil now!" Mandy shouted.

With that, Mandy and Brennan dragged AUTO into another room and messed with his coding. When they came back out, he was his regular self again.

"It's also been twenty-four hours, so Wally and Eve can be robots again," Brennan added.

A cloud of smoke engulfed Wally and Eve and when the smoke cleared, they were WALL-E and EVE again.

"All right. Time for our first dare of the day. AUTO, you REALLY should have thanked Vincent109," Mandy said eerily.

AUTO gulped. _Why?_ he asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, he dares you to spark kiss EVE and she and WALL-E are alowed to beat the crap out of you, if they want," Brennan explained, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

WALL-E and EVE exchanged evil smiles.

EVE snapped her head towards AUTO. _All right. Do it. Spark kiss me again and see what happens._

AUTO gulped and forced a spark between him and EVE. The SECOND they parted, WALL-E and EVE pounced. The screamed insults at him and were beating him up. Finally, they left him, panting heavily.

 _That felt very theraputic._ EVE said between gasps.

WALL-E nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, AUTO was experiancing the worst pain he had ever experianced. But he knew he was going to be okay.

"Onto the next dare!" Mandy shouted excitedly.

"Doglover dares McCrea to do a backflip," Brennan said, trying his best not to laugh.

McCrea gulped. "O-okay." He jumped up as high as he could and jerked himself backwards. Unfortunatly, he wasn't moving quick enough, and he landed on his stomach instead of his feet.

Everyone looked down at him.

"Eh, close enough. The next dare is from Sasha. She dares EVE to have a robot baby," Mandy said.

EVE gave Mandy a confused look. _How am I supposed to do that?_

Mandy walked up to EVE and started feeling around EVE's stomach area. She pressed her ear to the metal and listened. Then she straightened herself up.

"Um, EVE? You know how you got steamy with WALL-E?"

EVE nodded.

"Well, it worked. There is a robot baby inside you."

EVE gasped. WALL-E fainted. Everyone looked at him.

"Um ... okay ... well, congratulations, you two!" Brennan said.

M-O and McCrea smiled, too and said their congratulations as well. AUTO just stared at EVE in shock.

WALL-E, then, sat up. _Hey guys! I just had this dream where we found out EVE is pregnant! Crazy, right?_

EVE laughed. In between laughs, she managed to say, _You weren't dreaming! We're actually going to be parents!_

WALL-E's mind was whirling. He was going to be a dad!

"Shall we move onto the next dare?" Mandy asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _ **THIS IS THE DARK MOMENT I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT. YOU MAY CHOOSE TO CONTINUE, AND IF YOU DON'T THAT IS OKAY WITH ME.**_

* * *

"Good! Astroid dares EVE to break up with WALL-E and shoot him with her gun. Oooo, that seems harsh," Brennan said.

EVE gulped and turned to WALL-E. _Keep in mind, I'm only doing this because I've been dared too. And I don't want to know what would happen if I DON'T do it!_

WALL-E nodded. Of all the ways to die, this was NOT the way he wanted to go.

 _It's over, WALL-E._ she said as she lifted her gun. She tried her best not to cry.

WALL-E looked around at everyone. _So long. I'll miss you all._ He shot a glare at AUTO. _Except you._

EVE carefully aimed, her face twisted with sorrow. WALL-E took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing for impact. M-O looked away. McCrea took off his hat and placed it over his chest. AUTO just watched with anticipation.

EVE squoze her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed across the apartment.

Everyone looked at WALL-E, who was lying on the ground, dead. A hole was in his chest that was smoking. EVE collapsed to the floor and sobbed. The others were crying. Except AUTO, who was happy his enemy was dead.

Then EVE did something unexpected. She straightened herself up and pointed her gun to her head. Everyone's eyes widened.

 _No! EVE! Don't do it!_ M-O protested.

 _I just killed him! I don't think I can live with myself!_ She sobbed. _Good-bye!_

"THERE'SANOTHERDAREFROMASTEROIDSAYINGHEDARESWALL-ETOCOMEBACKTOLIFE!" Mandy shouted rapidly.

EVE froze. _Wait, what?_

"I said, 'There's another dare from Asteroid saying he dares WALL-E to come back to life,'" Mandy repeated.

Brennan nodded. "All right. Let's go fix him up."

With that, the couple took WALL-E into another room and closed the door. They came back out a couple hours later and WALL-E was as good as new. When he came out, EVE glomped him.

 _I WILL **NEVER** DO THAT AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE, I PROMISE! _she sobbed.

 _It's okay. I forgive you. So does this mean we can date again?_ WALL-E asked.

EVE nodded frantically and the two of them spark kissed.

* * *

 _ **ALL RIGHT! THE DARK MOMENT IS OVER!**_

* * *

"The next dare is from Doglover, who dares AUTO to kiss NAN-E," Brennan said.

"Well, we can arrange that!" Mandy said and she clapped her hands. NAN-E appeared in a puff of smoke.

AUTO blushed, nervously. He leaned forward and gave her a spark. NAN-E blushed.

 _I-I got dared to do that, and I'm grateful._ AUTO said.

 _So am I_ said NAN-E. _See ya._

 _See ya._

With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"All right, next up, Bananabob dares M-O and D-FIB to hug!" Mandy said. "Awww, how sweet!"

D-FIB appeared in a puff of smoke. The second he saw her, M-O glomped her, and they nuzzled each other.

 _I love you._ M-O cooed.

 _I love you, too._ D-FIB gave M-O a little spark.

M-O's eyes grew wide and he fainted. Everyone looked at him. D-FIB began to look a little panicked.

 _Did you just kill him?_ AUTO asked.

M-O sat up and started giggling childishly. _That was awesome,_ he said, dazed.

 _Thank you!_ said D-FIB. _I should probably go, now._

 _See ya, sweetheart!_

 _See ya, cutie!_

 **POOF!**

"Next up, ECHO-pixar dares McCrea to work out," Brennan stated with a laugh.

McCrea gulped. He had never tried that before.

 **three hours later...**

"Can I *gasp* *pant* stop for a *pant* *pant* moment?" asked McCrea as he ran on a treadmill. His face was red and he was soaked with sweat.

"No! You only dropped ten pounds! You need to lose more!" Mandy barked, as though she were a coach.

"While he does that, let's do the last dare of the day. Portal dare WALL-E and EVE to hug M-O," Brennan said.

 _Okay! Group hug!_ The three of them shouted in unison and they did just that.

"Awww," said McCrea, as he watched from the treadmill.

AUTO just rolled his eye.

* * *

 _ **IF YOU ARE DOGLOVER, READ THIS! IF NOT, SKIP OVER THIS!**_

Hey, Doglover. One of your dares said for them to meet, "you story." I honestly had no clue what that was. ^^" Could you clarify it for me, so I could include it in the next chapter? That'd be great. :D

* * *

 _ **Welp, that's the end of the chapter! Submit your truths and dares! Byeeeee~**_


	7. T or D - 10 Dares and 2 Truths

**_Another Chapter! :D_**

 ** _Here's a little message for Bean - What you just read was comedy gold, am I right, guys? **crickets** No? Just me who thinks that? Eh, that's what I thought._**

 ** _I only own Mandy and Brennan._**

* * *

"All right, guys. We have another dare! ECHO-Pixar dares John and Mary to join the game!" Mandy said with a grin.

There was another puff of smoke and John and Mary appeared.

"What the-?" Mary cut herself off when she noticed the others.

Brennan smiled. "Hi. I'm Brennan. This is my girlfriend, Mandy."

John and Mary looked around and they noticed WALL-E, EVE, M-O, McCrea, and AUTO were also there.

"So, you guys are going to be playing Truth or Dare with these guys. It's gonna be a breeze," Mandy explained.

"Okay. Sounds fun!" Mary said.

"I've never played before, so this will be interesting," John agreed.

"Onto the next dare! Sasha dares M-O and D-FIB to turn human and get steamy!" Brennan announced.

 _WHAT?! B-but we just started dating! I-I'm not ready for THAT!_ M-O frantically protested.

"A dare's a dare! And they ALL go!" Mandy said.

There was a puff of smoke and D-FIB again.

She looked around. _Looks like I'm back again. Tell you guys what. I'm just going to stay here and play the game with you guys. I assume I got brought here for a reason._

"Yep! You and M-O have been dared to turn human and get steamy!" Brennan explained.

D-FIB looked confused. _Get steamy? What does THAT mean?_

M-O rolled up to D-FIB and started whispering to her. D-FIB's eyes grew wide in horror.

 _It's not as bad as it sounds. It was actually really fun._ EVE said. She and WALL-E giggled childishly at the memory.

M-O and D-FIB gulped as a smoke cloud engulfed them. When it cleared, they were both humans.

Moe had jet black hair. He wore a white zip sweatshirt that had black ovals on the shoulders, thick black rubber gloves with matching boots, white sweatpants with a black waistband, and a light blue backpack that held cleaning supplies.

Dee had short black hair with a red streak in it. She wore a white shirt that had black sleeves, white pants, and white anti-gravity boots.

The two of them went into the bedroom, both really nervous. But after a few minutes, moans and yelling came from behind the door.

The others looked like they were about to be sick.

After a couple of hours, they came back out, sweaty and their hair was a mess. Both of them were smiling uncontrollably.

At that moment, the smoke cloud engulfed them and they were robots again.

 _That was awesome._ M-O said.

 _We should do that again sometime._ D-FIB agreed.

"Um ... great ... Anyway, we have a truth. Doglover wants to know why EVE would try to kill herself when she is pregnant," Mandy said.

EVE was about to speak, but Mary cut her off. "Wait, EVE is PREGNANT?!"

 _Yes._ EVE responded.

"Congratulations!" John and Mary shouted in unison.

"But why'd you try to kill yourself?" John asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

 _I-I got dared to break up with WALL-E and shoot him. So I did. And, I don't know, I-I was just in the moment. I couldn't bring myself to raise a kid without him. In fact, I can't imagine LIFE without him. So I just decided to end it all right there._ EVE explained.

"That's so sad," Mary said.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, Astroid dares EVE to glomp WALL-E," Brennan said, trying to be comforting.

EVE immediately lightened up. _OKAY!_ she shouted as she glomped him.

"Astroid also dares you guys to let AUTO have the plant," Mandy said.

Everyone reluctantly sighed and if AUTO had a fist, he would have pumped it.

EVE flew out the window and came back with the plant in her hands. She handed it to AUTO while glaring at him.

 _Yay! I finally have the plant!_ AUTO said with glee.

 _So what are you going to do with it?_ WALL-E asked.

 _Um ... I honestly don't know. We're back on earth so there's no point in destroying it. I guess EVE can just put it back where it originally was._ AUTO said.

" _YAY!_ " everyone else shouted.

AUTO handed EVE the plant and she raced back to where she had found it - right outside the _Axiom_ where it was planted to celebrate the landing.

"Next dare! Doglover dares you guys to meet Toy Story and Andrew Stanton!" Brennan announced.

Mandy snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, all the toys from "Toy Story" showed up along with Andrew Stanton.

"So who are they?" McCrea asked, gesturing to the toys, who were lying in a pile on the floor.

"Come on, guys. We know you're alive," Mandy said.

The toys stood up.

"How do you know?!" Woody asked.

"We've seen your movies," Brennan said.

"Oh. That would make sense."

"Anyway, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Aliens, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, this is WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Captain McCrea, AUTO, D-FIB, Mary, and John. WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Captain McCrea, AUTO, D-FIB, Mary, and John, meet Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, the Aliens, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head." Mandy said.

"Also, you guys already know Mr. Stanton, I would hope," Brennan added.

" _Yep!_ " Everyone said in unison.

 _Thanks for directing our movie,_ WALL-E said.

"You're welcome. It was an honor doing so," Andrew replied.

Everyone did a little meet and greet and then the toys and Andrew left.

"We have a truth! Bananabob wants McCrea to reveal what happened to the other _Axioms_ ," Mandy announced.

"I wish I knew. After about two hundred years in space, we lost contact with each other. No one knows what happened with the others," McCrea said.

"Okey-dokey! Doglover dares everyone to meet Female!AUTO!" Brennan exclaimed.

There was a puff of smoke a female version of AUTO appeared. She looked the same, only she had a pink eye instead of a red eye.

 _Umm... Hi._ WALL-E said.

 _Umm... Hello,_ Female!AUTO responded. Her voice was deep, but it was still feminine.

 **Jeez, this is awkward.** AUTO thought. He went up to his female self. _Hi. I'm your original self._ **Smooth, AUTO, real smooth,** he added silently and sarcastically to himself.

 _Right ... um ... why am I here?_ Female!AUTO asked.

"These guys have been dared to meet you," Mandy explained.

 _And they did. I'm pretty weirded out by this. Can I go now?_ Female!AUTO asked.

 _I'm pretty weirded out by this myself._ AUTO agreed.

"Okay!" Mandy and Brennan said in unison and Female!AUTO disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"ECHO-Pixar dares everyone to swap genders except for EVE 'cause she's pregnant," Brennan announced.

 _POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!_

Everybody looked down at their opposite gender selves and they also looked at each other.

"All right! Onto the next dare! Vincent109 is still mad at AUTO, so he dared him to go through the most horrible pain imagined and then he gets to be beaten up again," Mandy announced. "Sorry AUTO. But Vincent109 claims he has no issues with AUTO."

"Okay. So what should we do with him?" Brennan asked.

 _Tase him!_ Female!WALL-E shouted.

 _Electrocute him!_ Male!D-FIB said, preparing his defibrillators

 _Throw him into a vat of acid!_ EVE suggested.

"Stab him and then pour bleach on the wound!" Female!McCrea suggested.

"No! Pour on lemon juice!" Female!John said.

"No! Salt!" Male!Mary argued.

 _Do none of that! Turn him into a human, shove a rabid snake up his butt, pour gasoline on it, and light it on fire!_ Female!M-O shouted.

Everyone looked at her as though she had sprouted an extra head.

 _What? I get bored a lot._ Female!M-O said, weakly trying to defend herself.

"I know what we should do," Mandy said, evilly.

"Oh boy. I know that look. What are you thinking about?" Brennan said with a grin.

Mandy held up a DVD. "Follow me, AUTO," she instructed.

Female!AUTO gulped and followed her into the other room.

Soon, Mandy stepped out and closed the door, snickering.

"What did you do?" Brennan asked.

"You'll see," replied Mandy, still snickering.

The others looked at the door, anticipating what was about to happen. Sure enough, this is what they heard -

"BABY! BABY, BABY! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! LIKE BABY! BABY, BABY!"

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! MY EYE IS BLEEDING OIL!_ Female!AUTO shouted.

Everyone fell to the floor, laughing their heads off.

 _Oh, man! Justin Bieber is the WORST!_ Female!WALL-E wheezed.

They let AUTO out after a few minutes of torture. The WALL-E pounced to beat the crap out of him, which he did.

"Up next is a dare from WoomyLord! He dares you all to watch the Selena Movie!" Brennan said.

 **An hour and a half later _(Author's note: I haven't seen the movie. Sorry.)_**

"So how was the movie?" Mandy asked.

 _"Good!"_ Everyone except AUTO said.

 _Meh._ said AUTO.

"Doglover dares WALL-E and EVE to hug her as a friend!" Mandy announced.

At that moment, Doglover walked into the room. WALL-E and EVE hugged her and Doglover returned it.

"Thanks for dropping by!" Brennan said as he waved.

"Thanks for having me!" Doglover replied and she left.

"Last but not least, a guest dares WALL-E to do the Ice Bucket Challenge!" Brennan said.

 _What's the Ice Bucket Challenge?_ WALL-E asked.

"We dump a bucket of icy cold water on you, film it, post it on YouTube, and then you nominate someone to do it," Brennan explained.

Everyone went into the bathroom. WALL-E and Brennan got into the bathtub. Brennan was holding a bucket of really cold water.

Mandy started filming while the others watched intently. Mandy nodded.

Brennan dumped the water on WALL-E.

 _Yow! That stuff is COLD!_ WALL-E yelped and he shook himself like a dog. _Also, I nominate AUTO._ he added with a smirk.

"Anyway, that's all for now! See you next time!" Brennan shouted.

* * *

 _ **Leave your truths and dares! Peace out!**_


	8. T or D - 6 Dares and a Truth

_**Do my eyes deceive me?**_ _ **OVER 50 REVIEWS?!**_ **_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! This is a first for me!_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own Mandy and Brennan._**

* * *

"We are back, BACK, _BACK!_ " Mandy announced.

 _Oh, joy._ said AUTO sarcastically.

"WoomyLord dares you all to fight an ... Empress Jaguar? Where are we gonna get an Empress - " Brennan was cut off when an Empress Jaguar broke down the door and barged in. It let out a loud roar.

 _Oh HECK no!_ WALL-E shouted and he bolted. EVE shot at it a few times, but she somehow missed. Everyone bolted out of the living room and into the bathroom. They slammed the door shut and barricaded it.

"Guess we're stuck in here until it leaves," Mandy said, panting.

After what felt like hours (when it was really five minutes) it finally grew quiet. Brennan peeked under the door to see the living room. "I think it's gone."

"Good," McCrea said.

They pried off the barricades and left the bathroom.

"WoomyLord also suggests to AUTO that he should watch out for woomys because they are very deadly," Mandy said.

AUTO wasn't sure how to take this.

" dares WALL-E to give EVE a bouquet of roses and tell EVE that she is like a rose," Brennan announced.

WALL-E opened his chest compartment and pulled out a bouquet of roses. He handed them to EVE. _EVE, you are like a rose - dangerous and prickly on the outside, but beautiful and sweet on the inside._

EVE took the bouquet. _If I had a nose, I'd sniff these._

Everyone laughed at her comment.

" also dares WALL-E and EVE to react to fanarts on DeviantArt. Mostly romantic ones," Mandy said.

Brennan handed WALL-E and EVE a laptop and they started browsing.

 _Awww! Look at that one!_ WALL-E said, pointing.

 _Oh my gosh! We look so CUUUUUTE!_ EVE agreed.

 _Wait, what is THAT?!_

The two of them looked stunned.

 _Oh! Oh my God!_ EVE shouted.

 _Oh! Ew!_

 _I think I'm gonna throw up!_

 _... We're robots._

 _Oh, right. BUT STILL!_

 _What? What is it?_ M-O asked.

EVE slammed the laptop shut. _YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! SPARE YOUR EYES!_

M-O and D-FIB just exchanged looks.

"A guest dares everyone to watch the "Remember Me" scene in Coco and try not to cry," Mandy said. "Jeez, that sounds HARD."

Everyone gathered around the TV and Brennan pulled up the scene when Miguel started singing to Coco.

"Oh, God. I can feel the tears coming," Mary said.

"I feel them, too, honey," John said.

"Must not cry. Must not cry. Must not cry," McCrea said over and over, as his eyes welled with tears.

WALL-E, EVE, M-O and D-FIB couldn't hold themselves back. _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ they all sobbed. EVE was holding WALL-E and WALL-E was sobbing into her chest. M-O and D-FIB were holding each other, wailing at the ceiling.

The humans, seeing the robots, burst into tears as well. AUTO just watched them as though they were crazy.

After the scene was over, everyone calmed down.

 _How did you not CRY, man?_ M-O asked AUTO.

 _If you don't cry during that scene, you just have no soul!_ EVE agreed.

AUTO rolled his eye.

"The same Guest has more ideas. First, M-O has to splash in a mud puddle and stay muddy for the rest of the chapter," Brennan said.

M-O's arms went limp and his eye twitched.

"You have to," Mandy said.

 _Ohhhh, fine._ M-O sighed in defeat.

 _Sorry about it, M-O._ said WALL-E.

 _It's been nice knowing your reputation._ EVE added.

Everyone laughed and went outside.

Once outside, they looked around for a puddle. It didn't take long because it recently rained. M-O stared at it, gulped, and jumped in.

Once completely coated, M-O climbed out, resisting the urge to scrub himself clean.

 _The rest of this chapter is going to suck._ M-O mumbled.

"Next, the guest dares you all to cram yourselves in a tiny closet," Brennan said.

So they went back into the apartment building and went into a tiny walk-in closet. It was a tight fit, but everyone was in the closet. Brennan closed the door.

Several minutes went by.

 _Can we come out now?_ WALL-E asked.

 _Yeah. It's cramped in here._ EVE agreed.

"Okay!" Mandy chirped. "Also, the Guest wants to know if EVE still has the party setting on her ion cannon."

Once everyone was out of the closet, EVE changed the settings on her ion cannon and blasted it. A puff of glitter shot out of it.

"Welp! That's all for today! Ciao!" Brennan said.

* * *

 _ **If you don't understand the Party setting on her gun, check out my fic "WALL-E Bloopers!"**_

 _ **Have a good day, dear readers! Peace!**_

 _ **~ M-Oislife**_


End file.
